Two Rivers
by Queen Gwenyvere
Summary: LIASON! The lastest chapter takes place post 9/23 when Elizabeth found Jason and Skipper down on the docks. Please R&R!
1. Prologue: Something to Sleep to

Name: Queen_Gwenyvere  
Email: queen_gwenyvere@hotmail.com  
Title: Prologue: Something To Sleep To  
Summary: Picks up towards the end of the Liason goodness we got during the 9/9 episode. What I think happened after Elizabeth stood on the stairs watching Jason look out the window. This is going to be part of a series.  
Rating: G...for now.  
Anything Else: The title and any lyrics I may use here in are from the song "Something to Sleep To" by Michelle Branch. Thanks to ILETUDRIVE for beta-ing and thanks to The Canvas for the transcript of the 9/9 episode.  
  
  
  
"Anyone can break a heart," Elizabeth's words washed over him, the calmness and gentleness in her voice soothing his tempestuous soul. He had been determined not to get attached, not to care, not to be more than a friend to her. He couldn't afford that. Couldn't afford to let her get close, only to lose her because of his job. He had thought it would be easier to push her away, keep her at arm's length, and keep her safe. What he hadn't taken into account was the strength and resolve of this incredible woman who loved with her whole being and was firmer in resolve than he. Before he even realized what was happening, she had worked her way back into his heart, and chipped through the walls he'd erected to protect them both.   
  
"No one is completely safe when you care about another person," she continued.  
  
Damn, there went his plan. If he followed her logic, all the body guards and all the pushing her away in the world wouldn't keep her totally safe, not as long as they cared for one another. To keep her safe, he could always make her think he didn't care, make her not care for him. But he didn't lie, couldn't lie. He with held the truth sometimes, because of Sonny's orders or because of his own beliefs, but he never outright lied.  
  
They weren't lying to one another now. She had confessed to him her one night stand with Zander, and he had told her what he'd seen, told her why he hadn't intervened. They weren't bailing. He had promised her he wouldn't, and Jason Morgan always kept his promises.  
  
He looked at her, found her eyes sparkling with hope and understanding, and had to take a breath. "I would never hurt you on purpose," he swore.  
  
She smiled briefly. "And that's important to me," she replied, with such sincerity that he knew in his soul that she meant it. She knew that sometimes, because of his job, he would have to keep things from her, and she had accepted that she would be left in the dark out of necessity. But she also knew that he would never hurt her on purpose. That he couldn't.  
  
"But not enough." He reached out and tenderly brushing her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.  
  
"Maybe it is," she told him. "If you care enough to try."  
  
He let his hand linger at her ear, and almost unconsciously, his hand cupped her face. It seemed second nature to him, like breathing. Elizabeth closed her eyes and turned her cheek into his warm, large hand, nuzzling his flesh affectionately. She took a deep breath and sighed, sending shivers down his spine when her breath brushed his skin, its touch a butterfly's caress. He felt her resolve winning over his and he cocked his head to one side, keeping his hand on her soft cheek.  
  
"I can respect you," he said softly. "And listen to you." Each word he made was a promise, an oath, a vow to her, and to whatever it was that was between them. "And be honest with you."  
She opened her eyes, and he saw tears glistening in them. He knew she would not shed them, but he felt his thumb almost twitching, anticipating softly wiping them from her face. "Yeah," he finished. "I can try."  
She smiled at him, and all the words that still needed to be said passed between them.  
Jason half grinned and said, "Could you go upstairs now before Zander barges in at the exact wrong moment and I flip out and I beat him up and we start all over?"  
Elizabeth laughed and pursed her lips, her eyes shining with glee. "Ok. Ok, you convinced me." She squeezed his arm affectionately and rose off the couch, letting the afghan crumple around her. He rose off the couch with her, in one graceful motion, and grabbed her by the forearm. She turned back to look at him, confused, wondering if perhaps there was more to be said. But instead he pulled her to him, took her in his arms and buried his face in her hair and shoulder. She rose on tiptoe to meet him, and held on tightly, closing her eyes and inhaling his scent. He smelled of lake water and of the antiseptic she had applied to his temple wound. He smelled of shampoo and the fabric detergent Sonny's laundress used on Jason's clothes. Elizabeth knew that Jason would sometimes would forget to eat unless reminded, so she couldn't imagine him setting aside a day to do laundry.  
After a while they parted, both their bodies instinctually crying out at the loss of contact.  
"Good night." Her voice was heavy with emotion.  
His eyes met hers, "Good night." He watched her as she ascended the stairs, her bare feet light, barely making a sound. He saw her turn and take one last look at him as she reached the landing; before finally continuing and disappearing around the corner.  
Jason let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Turning, he saw her afghan lying in a heap and he reached down, folded it, putting it to rest on the arm of his couch. Running his hands through his hair, he walked to the balcony doors and looked out upon his view of Port Charles. This was one of very few places he allowed himself to get lost in thought, allowed his thoughts to consume him. He was a creature of the night, and often thought he did his best thinking, whatever that meant, standing at this door.   
He didn't know how long he stood there, staring out at the night, at the moon and stars and the twinkling lights of a sleeping Port Charles. Suddenly, though, he was aware of another presence in the room. He heard her slight frame put its weight on the landing, felt her eyes on the back on his neck, and knew she was standing in shadow, watching him watch the world.  
Without turning, he said to her, "Is something wrong, Elizabeth?"  
She jumped slightly, startled. Tentatively, she descended the stairs, saying, "I couldn't sleep. I didn't mean to spy on you."  
Jason chuckled and turned, extending his hand to her. "It's ok," he said kindly.   
Elizabeth smiled and scampered down the stairs, making Jason grin at her impish behavior. He squeezed her hand when she took his, and pulled her around in front of him. Instead of putting his hands on her shoulders, like last time, he dared settle them on her slender waist. He felt her flinch when his hands brushed against the sliver of skin that was exposed by the hot pink tank and gray flannel pajama pants she wore.  
"Does this bother you?" he asked gently, praying she wouldn't say that it did.  
"No," she said, shaking her head. "It just surprised me, that's all." She crossed her arms over her stomach and rested her hands atop his. She felt him step in closer to her, felt his strong body press slightly against her own. Oh what the hell? she thought and took a chance, letting her body sag ever so slightly, so that he was more or less supporting her weight. She smiled to herself when he made no move to push her away or carry her own weight.  
Jason looked down at her, surprised by the bold move she had just taken. Their relationship, whatever it was, tended to be one step forward, two steps back, and Elizabeth had just taken a huge leap forward.  
"Do you do this a lot?' she asked.  
"Do what?" he replied.  
"Stand here, at the window, staring out at the city," Elizabeth answered.  
He considered this for a moment. "I do it when I don't feel like sleeping, or have a lot on my mind."  
"What happened to going for rides on your bike?"  
"I do that too," he said. "But when Michael was born, I didn't sleep when he didn't sleep, and he was too little to take off with me on my bike."  
Elizabeth giggled, and felt Jason tense slightly, confused at her laughter. She tried to explain, "Did you ever actually try?"  
"I thought about it," he answered. "But he was way too little to even try it. I'd talk to him about it and I'd read him the manual and stuff." He paused. "I used to tell him that I'd take him for rides on it when he was older."  
Elizabeth looked up at him, hearing the sorrow creep into his voice. "You miss him, don't you?'   
She's his yellow brick road  
Leading him on  
And letting him go as far  
as she lets him go  
He continued staring out the window, and did not answer her. He wasn't going to tell her no, because it would have been a lie, so he simply refused to answer. "Jason," she said cautiously. "Carly handed him over to you and then demanded him back. She jerked him away from you and bounced him around half the homes in Port Charles."  
"He's safe with Sonny and Carly. Sonny's a good father," Jason answered stoically.  
"So were you," Elizabeth replied, spinning in his arms to face him. She reached up and gingerly brushed her fingers over his wound.  
"How would you know?" he asked, finally meeting her eyes.  
"Bobbie used to tell me and Lucky how good you were with him," Elizabeth said, residual pain from the memory of how things once had been with Lucky briefly flashing through her eyes.   
Hoping everything's the same  
But everything has changed  
She blinked, pushing it back down, knowing that it was a life time ago, and that everything happened for a reason. She was a different person now. She was no longer the reckless little girl searching for safe harbor. She knew she had grown into a strong and independent woman. She knew Jason only saw her as that; he didn't see her or her past, or her mistakes, or what had happened to her. He didn't pity her and he didn't coddle her. He listened to her and he pushed her to be herself, to be free. He didn't allow her to be something she wasn't just so that it would please other people. She was just Elizabeth to him. He didn't ask her to be anything else and she knew he never would.  
She ran her fingers across his jaw line and down his neck, touching his shoulder before moving her hand down his arm and taking his hand in hers. She led him to the couch and he obediently sat on it. She took the folded afghan and curled up in it again, settling herself as close to him as possible without curling up against him. Jason liked his space, and if he wanted her closer, he would let her know.  
"Do you miss him?" Elizabeth asked, her voice gentle.  
Jason was quiet for a long time. "I don't think he really remembers me. I mean, he knows I'm a friend of Sonny and Carly, but he was too young to remember me taking care of him."  
"Jason he was your whole world for the first year of his life. I can't imagine what it must be like to have someone you love taken away from you like that." Elizabeth reached out to cover his forearm with her hand.  
"What about when Helena took Lucky from you?" Jason asked.  
Elizabeth chortled wryly, "Which time?" When Jason didn't specify, she sighed. "Lucky was different. He was my first love, and when...when Helena took him from me, first with the fire and then when she took the memory of his love for me away, it killed me." She paused, averting her eyes away from his. "But it made me stronger. It made me who I am." She lifted her eyes back to meet his. "And you helped me understand who I've become. Please help me understand this about you. Losing a child is different than losing a lover."  
"He's alive, he's safe, he's happy and he's taken care of," Jason stated, clenching his jaw.  
"Did you ever think of blaming Carly for taking him from you?" Elizabeth ventured, knowing she was stepping into dangerous territory.  
Jason sighed and tipped his head back, resting it on the edge on the couch. "Carly didn't take him from me," he corrected, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Robin did, when she told AJ that he was Michael biological father. That was the beginning of the end of my role as Michael's father. Robin took him away from me, not Carly. Carly only did what she had to do after Robin betrayed our secret. Sure, Carly hatched some crazy schemes, and got herself into lots of trouble, but at the end of the road, she found Sonny and Sonny adopted Michael. Michael has a mother and a father who love him."  
"What about you?" Elizabeth came back to her original question.  
"It doesn't matter." Jason's tone was resigned and steadfastly stubborn.  
"Yes it does," Elizabeth pushed. "It does matter. Your feelings matter." She paused, taking a breath. "You know how you said earlier you would never hurt me on purpose?"   
Jason nodded, unsure of where she was going with this.  
"I wouldn't hurt you either. Not on purpose." She rubbed his arm slowly. "I would never betray you like Robin did."  
Jason lifted his head, meeting her gaze, expecting her to look away because she was afraid she'd gone too far. What he found instead was that she looked back at him, her stare unwavering. In her eyes he could see that her heart broke for his loss of Michael, a wound he'd let scar and kept hidden, like the scar from that time he was shot and she found him in the snow. He could see in her eyes that she wanted to take care of this wound the same way she'd taken care of his gunshot wound, the same way she'd taken care of the wound to his forehead.  
"I know," he replied. He pulled her into his embrace, held her against his body. She came to him willingly, wrapping her outside arm around his waist as her head came to rest on his chest, while her inside arm snaked behind his, her hand coming to rest on his neck, her finger tips lightly caressing his skin. "I know," he repeated, resting his chin atop her head.   
In my mind  
Everything we did was right  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
You give me something to sleep to at night  
Elizabeth closed her eyes contentedly, allowing herself to enjoy the moment, not knowing when the next time would come when they would get to be like this. She gave herself over to sleep, lulled by the steady rise and fall of his chest as he breathed, the reassuring thump of his heartbeat.  
Jason also gave himself over to sleep, wanting to stay awake and watch her, but overcome by exhaustion, both emotional and physical. The scent of her hair, the feel of her body next to his was a soothing balm and for the first time in a long time, he felt a certain peace wash over him.  
The next morning, Jason woke to the sun's rays warming his face. Elizabeth was still asleep in his arms and he smiled at her, realizing how addictive it could be, waking up with her in his arms. He brushed his lips lightly across her temple and gently pried his way out from underneath her, settling her on the couch, tucking the afghan around her.  
You give me something to sleep to  
And all I know is  
You give me something to dream to when I'm all alone and blue  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now  
Quietly, he slipped upstairs to change and shower. While he was in his room changing, he got a call from Sonny asking him to bring Carly down to the docks ASAP.  
Sighing, Jason put his cell phone and his wallet in his back pockets and pulled an olive green T-shirt over his head. Carrying his boots, he crept down the stairs trying not to wake Elizabeth. Sure enough, she was still sound asleep on the couch.  
Jason made a quick stop in the kitchen, and found Zander sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. He had made a pot. Jason looked at him by way of greeting and headed straight for the coffee.  
"She waited up for you," Zander said.  
"I know," Jason replied. He did not feel like, not did he see the need to volunteer to Zander all that had transpired between Elizabeth and himself last night. Downing his coffee in several gulps, he placed the mug in the sink. Bending down to tie his boot laces he heard Zander ask, "Do you love her?"  
"What?" Jason's head snapped up.  
"Do you love her?" Zander asked again, looking at Jason over the rim of his coffee mug.  
"That's none of your business," Jason replied gruffly, moving to tie his other boot.  
"Because she loves you," Zander continued.  
"You don't know when to quit, do you?" Jason snapped, coming to his feet, trying to keep his voice down. "What happens with Elizabeth and me stays between us. It's none of your business or anyone else's."  
Zander sighed and finished his coffee, "You're right, it's not. I'm sorry for pushing the issue."   
Jason merely glared at him, as Zander tried to bury the hatchet he couldn't even remember. All he could feel was this overwhelming feeling that he and Jason had never gotten along, and that a lot of it had to do with Elizabeth. "Look, I know it can't be easy protecting the man who had a one night stand with her."  
Jason held his tongue, merely saying, "You have information that is valuable to Sonny. That is why I'm protecting you. Elizabeth asked me along time ago not to hurt you, and I promised her I wouldn't. I'm doing this for them, not for you."   
With that he turned on his heel and left Zander alone in the kitchen.  
Gingerly, Jason opened the closet door and grabbed his leather jacket. He walked to the door and opened it, turning to look upon Elizabeth's sleeping form. Her eyelids were clamped firmly shut, and her mouth was pursed. Jason stared at her for a few moments before calling out, "I know you're awake." She didn't move. "You can open your eyes now."  
Elizabeth grinned and opened one eye, "You're no fun."  
He grinned at her and left without another word.  
Elizabeth stretched languidly, releasing the tension from her muscles that ached slightly from sleeping on the couch in somewhat of an awkward position. Any aching was worth it though. Now that she had fallen asleep in Jason's arms, she wondered if she would ever be able to sleep anywhere else again. Kicking off the blanket, she headed towards the kitchen, following the smell of freshly made coffee.  
The view caught her attention and she paused to look out the balcony doors. The sky was overcast, the day damp and cool. She shivered involuntarily ad quickly walked back to the couch, wrapping the afghan around her shoulders. Her sense of peace of a moment ago had vanished and she suddenly couldn't shake the overwhelming sense of foreboding that had come over her. She took another wary look at the cloudy sky before heading for the kitchen, hoping a jolt of caffeine would shake her of this sudden feeling of doom and gloom.   
In my mind  
Everything we did was right  
Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side  
How could I ever have been so blind?  
You give me something to sleep to  
Something to sleep to  
Something to sleep to at night 


	2. Chapter One: Safe and Sound

Name: Queen Gwenyvere/Jae2183  
Email:queen_gwenyvere@hotmail.com  
Title: Two Rivers--Chapter One: Safe and Sound  
Summary: Post 9/23 episode, after Elizabeth finds Jason and Skipper on the docks, and Jason's got a pretty lipstick decorating his shirt.   
Rating: G...I guess, I'm not getting really daring with this one yet  
Anything Else: Thanks as always to ILETUDRIVE for being such a fabulous beta. Thanks also to www.jasonandelizabeth.com for the transcripts. The song is "Sae and Sound" by Sheryl Crow.  
  
  
  
  
The silence that separated Jason and Elizabeth as they walked back to Harborview Towers was deafening. Jason made no attempts to catch up to Elizabeth or to walk in front of her. He chose to do this partially so that her back was covered. He could see anyone approaching from any direction and fend them off before they could get near her. At least that was his excuse, an excuse easily gleaned from his profession.   
  
But the truth was that he could sense from Elizabeth's body language that she was angry with him, or at the very least dissappointed. She made no attempts to turn back and look at him. She just continued walking on, the sound of her shoes as they hit the concrete the only sound, aside from the occassional passing car. Jason didn't know whether to interpret her lack of acknowledging his presence as a sign she heard him and took for granted he was there, and left it at that, or she had no desire to look at or speak to him anytime soon.  
  
Jason gritted his teeth as they walked, inwardly damning Sonny, damning his own sense of single-minded loyalty, his devotion to his job, and the effect Elizabeth had on him. Part of him wished he was a better liar, so that he didn't have to avoid the striking petite brunette who walked in front of him, her shoulders slightly slumped, her head partially bowed with fatigue and resignation. His hands, fingers and arms twitched at his sides, itching to reach out across the abyss that separated them, to take hold of her arm and pull her to him, to hold her and appologize for breaking a promise he had made to her a lifetime ago--or was it just a few days ago? He'd said he'd never intenionally hurt her, and yet he was. He was purposefully avoiding her so he wouldn't have to hear her console him about the death of his best friend who sat warm and cozy in a safe house outside of town a room away from Princess Brenda.  
  
Brenda. Jason's teeth went from gritted to grinding. His earlier conversation with Sonny replayed in his mind, like a CD player stuck on repeat. "No, I -- I can't. Let's just fly her to Puerto Rico. We can hold her in a suite at one of the casinos until this is over, Sonny."  
"I'm not going to ship her out of town."  
"Just for a few days. That's it. You know how she is. She doesn't think. She's more trouble than we need right now."   
"We are holding Brenda until Alcazar's out of the picture. And then she can do whatever she wants to do, which is probably going to go back to Europe. She'll never know I was alive."   
"Fine. I need a break. If she starts in on me again, I'm going to lose my mind."  
Jason sighed. Once again, King Sonny had spoken and Jason, his trusty First Knight, had done his bidding. He remembered the fairy tales Bobbie and others had bought for him to read to Michael. He'd never really understood them and had taken to reading Michael travel books and motorcycle manuals. He still didn't like them and didn't fully understand the need for them, but Jason felt like he was trapped in a bad fairy tale.   
  
Sonny was the king and Jason did his bidding. He protected Carly and Michael. He protected Princesss Courtney. He protected Princess Brenda, one of the only people Jason had ever met whom he thought should be locked liek Rapunzel in a doorless tower. But then again, if she were, Sonny would probably order Jason to rescue her.  
  
As they entered Harborview Towers, Jason exchnaged nods with one of the guards they had milling around the lobby at all times. He didn't stand stock still for hours on end, like the men who guarded the penthouses and anything or anyone else they were ordered to. This guard was more inconspicuous, undercover. Silently, Jason and Elizabeth entered the elevator for the long trip to the top floor. Jason's image of the Sonny-led monarchy still swirled in his head. "I feel like a damn watch dog," Jason grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Sorry to be such a burden," Elizabeth retorted icily.  
  
Jason gritted his teeth again. Apparently, he hadn't been speaking as far under his breath as he would have liked.  
  
"I didn't mean you," he replied, keeping his voiced even.  
  
Elizabeth didn't reply. She merely cast him a sad side long glance.  
  
Finally, they reached their destination, and Jason held the door so Elizabeth could exit first. After exiting himself, Jason nodded to Paulie, who was keeping an eye on both doors while Max, Johnny, and Francis were busy with the whole Brenda/Alcazar thing. Sonny's band of merry men. Elizabeth waited for Jason to unlock the door, and then she passed through it ahead of him, finding Zander seated on the couch reading a magazine.  
  
Zander took one look at Elizabeth and asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Jason entered his penthouse behind Elizabeth, even though his intention had been to make sure she returned safely and then head back to the war. He wa sunsure what had made him come inside. He remained standing stoicly by the door.  
  
Elizabeth sighed and briefly looked over her shoulder, confirming that Jason had followed her into the Penthouse. "Go upstairs, Zander," she said tiredly.  
  
Zander set his magazine down on the coffee table. "Why?"  
  
"Because I'm asking you too," Elizabeth replied, the deadly calm in her voice slightly unnerving Jason. Part of him wanted to tell Zander to stay, merely in the hopes that Elizabeth would take her wrath out on the stupid amneisiac and not himself.  
  
"But Eliza--" Zander began to protest.  
  
"GO, Zander," she said forcefully, glaring at him. Rising from the couch, Zander returned her glare, and added one for Jason for good measure, before stomping up the stairs and slamming the door to the guest room.  
  
Jason watched silently as Elizabeth took a deep breath and held it for a few moments before expelling it in a forceful sigh, seeminly delfating before his very eyes. She turned to face him. "Go upstairs and change your shirt---the one you're wearing is stained." She said the word "stained" as though it were vile. "I'm going to go put on more comfortable clothes and then you're going to meet me in the kicthen, where you will eat the sandwhich I will make you."  
  
"Eliza--" Jason began.  
  
"GO, Jason," Elizabeth ordered with the same forcefulness she had shown Zander. "Change, eat, and then leave. You're here, so you might as well pretend you live here." She walked over to the stairs and stood, obviously waiting for him to ascend before her.   
  
Jason bowed his head briefly and walked up the stairs, his boots thumping loudly. He heard Elizabeth pause at the bottom to remove her shoes, then heard her much softer footfall as she ascended the stairs barefoot. They both walked into the master bedroom, where Elizabeth had been sleeping since she moved in. For his part, Jason had been sleeping on the couch--that is, when he was home. He watched Elizabeth take some clothes out of a drawer she had requisitioned for herself, and then silently headed for the adjoining bathroom.  
  
The door shut with a click and Jason emitted alow growling sound. Frustrated, he removed his shirt with the lipstick stain and hurled it across the room towards the laundry basket. The shirt hit the wall and slid down, partially landing in the basket. Rolling his head and neck to relieve tension, he headed for his chest of drawers and removed a black T-shirt. As he pulled it over his head, he heard Elizabeth emerge. Wearing black draw string pants and a white T-shirt, he dropped her clothes in the laundry basket on top of his shirt and walked out of the room. Tucking his T-shirt into the waistband of his jeans, Jason followed her out of the room and down the stairs. In the kitchen he saw her angrily flip on the Bose radio.  
  
"It's too freakin quiet," she muttured as she opened the refridgerator door and removed a loaf of bread and a bowl of tuna fish. Jason reached int a cabinet and took out two plates, setting them on the counter next to her. He looked at her and frowned.  
  
"I didn't know you were glasses," he remarked.  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," she replied sharply.  
  
Jason sucked in a breath. "I deserved that."  
  
"Only partially," Elizabeth amended, placing a glob of tuna on a piece of bread. "I usually wear contacts, the kind you can keep in for two weeks without cleaning them and then throw them away and put in a new pair. I have this thing about my glasses--I hate wearing them."  
  
"So why are you?"  
  
"My eyes are tired," she replied simply, putting a piece of bread atop the mound of tuna and handing him the plate. "There are chips on top of the fridge.  
  
Jason took the plate from her and set it on the table, grabbing the chips as she had directed. "What do you want to drink?" he asked.  
  
"Beer."  
  
Jason arched a brow, "I didn't think you liked beer."  
  
"I'm making an exception," she replied, sitting at the table with her own sandwhich.   
  
Deciding not to fight her, Jason set two bottles of beer on the table. He twisted off both caps and watched her takez a swig. To her credit, she did a good job concealing her grimace as she swallowed the bitter liquid. Jason followed suit, minus the grimace. They sat in less than companionable silence, each brooding in their sandwiches.  
  
Maybe this is forever  
Forever fades away  
Like a rocket ascending into space  
Finishing her sandwich, Elizabeth stood and placed her plate in the sink. As Jason watched, she downed the rest of her beer and threw the bottle in the sink, where it clattered against her plate. Grabbing a clean glass from the rack, she took some water from the tap, which she drank with gusto.  
"Making an exception?" Jason asked wryly, placing his own plate in the sink.  
Elizabeth growled and set her glass down on the counter. She placed a hand on her hip, the other on the counter near the glass. Looking up at him, she asked tiredly, "What do you want, Jason?"  
Could you not be sad?  
Could you not break down?  
After all, I won't let go  
Until you're safe and sound  
Wordlessly, Jason took her by the hand and led her out to the main room. She followed him out of the kitchen, but dug in her heels and stood firm by the pool table. Jason felt her stop and he turned, tugging on her arm lightly.   
"What do you want, Jason?" she repeated, her tone and inflection the same as the first time.  
Until you're safe and sound  
There's beauty in release  
There's no one left to please but you and me  
  
"I--I want to appologize," Jason said quietly.  
She sighed, "I figured." She walked around him. "Jason, I'm so tired..."  
"You should go to bed then," he replied gently.  
"I wasn't finished," she said, sitting on the couch.  
"Finish." He walked over to the couch and sat at the other end. It was hard not to notice the distance between them.  
Elizabeth looked at him across the expanse, propped her elbow on the back of the couch and resting her head on her hand. "Jason, I'm so tired of being avoided. You're never home and I hardly ever see you, but when I do, you're with Courtney Quartermaine." She laughed in spite of herself. "I see carly more than I see you and I swear to god I'm thisclose to believing she's the only friend I have."  
Jason opened his mouth to speak, but Elizabeth silenced him. "I don't want to hear it Jason. I don't want to hear the word "business" or hear you say you're sorry you can't tell me things, but that's how it is, and you know it isn't fair so maybe I would be better off." She took a breath. "It was my choice to be with you Jason. I thought I knew what I signed on for, but I certainly wasn't ready for this. Being avoided---Jason, it hurts almost as bad as being lied to."  
Jason's head slumped forward to his chest and he relased a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.  
I don't blame you for quitting  
I know you really tried  
If only you could hang on through the night  
  
"Elizabeth, I know you just want to help me," he said, his chin still on his chest. "But--I can't let you. Not now."  
"This is bigger than Sonny dying, isn't it?" she asked. Jason lifted his head and met her eyes, but wouldn't reply.  
I don't want to be lonely  
I don't want to be scared   
And all our friends are waiting there   
Until you're safe and sound   
Until you're safe and sound   
"You know," Elizabeth said somewhat whistfully. "I wish you were a better liar. At least then you would talk to me."  
"You hate liars."  
"I'm making an exception."  
There's beauty in release   
There's no one left to please but you and me  
They were at an impasse. They sat in silence, staring at each other. Upstairs, Zander turned on a stereo at full volume.  
Elizabeth and Jason growled in unison. "Turn it down!" Elizabeth yelled, taking his magazine off the coffee table, rolling it up and flinging it at the ceiling haphazardly. It bounced off the ceiling and fell unceremoniously to the floor. The music upstairs stopped.  
Elizabeth slid across the couch so that she was nearly curled up against him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she asked, "So what are we gonna do?"  
Until you're safe and sound...  
Jason's cell phone chose that exact moment to ring. Elizabeth groaned. "I really hate modern technology." He looked uncertainly from Elizabeth to his ringing pocket. She waved her hand, sighing, "Answer it. Somebody obviously needs you."  
"What about you?" he asked softly, before flipping open his phone. He stood and walked towards the door. Behind him, Elizabeth rose and walked to the balcony doors, wrapping her arms around herself protectively.  
"Morgan," Jason said.  
"Where are you?" Sonny demanded.  
"My place," Jason answered, frowning. "What's wrong?"  
"I need you back here."  
Coming master, Jason thought. Aloud he said, "I'll be right there." He shut his phone and returned it to his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to join Elizabeth at the doors.  
Feel like I could've held on  
Feel like I could've let go  
Feel like I could've helped you  
Feel like I could've changed you  
Feel like I could've held you  
"I'm sorry," he said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"But you hafta go," she replied, hanging her head.  
"It's--" he began, then thought the better of it.  
"Yeah," she said. "Business. I know."  
Feel like I could've hurt you   
Feel like I was a stranger   
Feel like I was an angel   
Feel like I was a hero   
Feel like I was a zero   
Jason took his hands from her shoulders. "I'd stay if I could."  
"I know," she said, her voice hushed and resigned. Turning to face him, she remarked, "When the goings gets tough, the tough call Jason."  
"Elizabeth--" Jason said, placing his hand on her cheek.  
She turned her head away from him. "Just go. Someone needs you."  
Feel like I could've cured you  
Feel like I could've healed you  
Feel like I could've touched you  
Feel like I could've saved you  
Feel like I should've heard you  
Feel like I could've moved you   
Jason squeezed her hand, tying to find encouragment when she didn't resist him. "If you want to help me, stay here. I don't want to have to worry about you too." He turned and walked away from her, pausing only once he had opened the door. She had returned her attention to the Port Charles skyline.  
"Elizabeth?"  
She turned, arms atill wrapped protectively around herself.  
"What about you?"   
She looked at him, mystified as to what he meant.  
"You said that when the going gets tough, the tough call me." His soulful eyes met hers. "What about you?"  
Elizabeth held his gaze for several long moments, considering his question.  
Feel like I could've changed you   
Feel like I could've held you  
Feel like I could've kept you  
Feel like I should've told you   
"I'm not tough." Her voice was a whisper, and yet it echoed across the penthouse.  
Jason bowed his head and pulled the door shut behind him. It clicked, and Elizabeth's head fell back so that she was staring at the ceiling. She let out a long and loud scream of frustration. She heard footsteps on the stairs and said, "Go away Zander." The footsteps stayed a moment, then retreated back from where they had come. "Come back, Jason," she whispered, staring out at the lights of Port Charles. "Come back."  
Feel like I could've loved you   
Feel like I could've loved you   
  
On the other side of the door, Jason rested his forehead against the wationood and growled in frustration. This noise of his was becoming far too much like a habit for this tastes, especially today.  
Feel like I could've loved you   
Feel like I could've loved you   
"Yup, I'm Sonny's good little watch dog," he muttered to himself. Behind him, he heard a man clear his throat. "Shut up, Paulie."  
"Yes sir," the guard replied.  
Jason stepped on to the elevator and sighed. "See you later, Elizabeth," he whispered as the doors closed.  
  
Feel like I really loved you 


End file.
